gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Northwest Mansion Mystery
"Northwest Mansion Mystery",https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/556551772362137600 also listed as "Northwest Mansion Noir",http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/dnr/2015/DX_Februrary_2015.pdf is the tenth episode in the second season of Gravity Falls, and the 30th episode overall. It premiered on February 16, 2015. Official overview Pacifica enlists Dipper’s help to rid the Northwest Mansion of a ghost before he wreaks havoc on her fancy party.http://themysteryofgravityfalls.tumblr.com/post/109416556169 Synopsis The Northwest parents are preparing for their yearly fancy party, however they are interrupted by a ghost. They are attacked by floating silverware and utensils and duck under the table for cover. A newspaper falls by Preston Northwest, showing Dipper fighting a giant bat with some form of a laser device. He says he thinks he found the perfect person to help with the ghost problem. Pacifica knocks at the door of the Mystery Shack and tells Dipper to help her with the ghost. In exchange for agreeing to help out Pacifica, Dipper asks for 3 tickets to her fancy party for Mabel, Candy, and Grenda. She agrees and they go to the mansion. They enter a room with animal heads while Dipper looks at the journal and states that it's probably a 'level one' ghost. A voice can be heard muttering in a deep voice "Ancient Sins." The ghost begins making things float in the air and the animal heads start oozing blood.A skeleton exits the fire place and grows flesh, revealing itself to be a lumberjack with flaming hair/flaming beard. Dipper consults his Journal for guidance, but the only advice he can find is a suggestion to "beg for mercy." Dipper quickly traps the ghost in a silver mirror, but soon learns that the ghost is that of a lumberjack who was killed by a mudslide that was a result of the Northwest Manor's construction, and was previously promised attendance to the Northwests' parties. He tricks Dipper into accidentally releasing him by telling him to allow himself to see the trees for one last time, and goes back to haunting the party.The ghost brings the taxidermy animals to life, attacks the party-goers, and turns all the attendees to wood, including Dipper. In order to break the curse, Pacifica opens the gates to let the regular townsfolk to enter, despite the protests of her parents. McGucket enters and tells Dipper that he fixed the laptop and that something big is coming. Dipper brushes it off for the moment, leaves, then McGucket takes out the laptop and shows that it has a timer counting down from 21 hours. There is also a banner with people hailing Bill Cipher while being consumed by fire(?). In the end credits scene it is revealed Agent Trigger and Agent Powers were at the party disguised as a couple. Credits *'Written by:' **Mark Rizzo **Jeff Rowe **Alex Hirsch *'Directed by:' **Matt Braly *'Storyboarded by:' **Emmy Cicierega **Alonso Ramirez Ramos **Vaughn Tada **Luke Weber *'With the Voice Talents of:' **Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines **Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines **Brad Abrell as Agent Trigger **Jackie Buscarino as Pacifica Northwest **Matt Chapman as Marius von Fundshauser **Jennifer Coolidge as Lazy Susan Wentworth **Jessica DiCicco as Tambry **Carl Faruolo as Grenda **Keith Ferguson as Deputy Durland **Nathan Fillion as Preston Northwest **Will Forte as Tyler **Nick Offerman as Agent Powers **Kevin Michael Richardson as Sheriff Blubs and the Ghost of Northwest Manor **Gregg Turkington as Toby Determined **Niki Yang as Candy Chiu *'Additional Voices:' **Alex Hirsch as Old Man McGucket **Kevin Michael Richardson **Kari Wahlgren as Mrs. Northwest Production notes Character revelations *Pacifica is afraid of her parents. This is because they are revealed to be very controlling of what she does, making sure that she is in line with their standards. *Preston is referred to by name for the first time. *Pacifica's middle name is Elise. *Dipper and Pacifica have formed a friendship as of this episode. *There are hints that Dipper and Pacifica are developing romantic feelings for each other. *The Northwest family has been known to be a fraud and do morally wrong decisions, besides the town founder conspiracy. * Dipper suspects Pacifica to have fake blonde hair. Series continuity *Mabel and Pacifica are still on friendly terms after the events of "The Golf War." **Pacifica also begins to accept Mabel's friends and family, but retains some prejudice towards them. *The town's mayor is clearly dying, alluding to a cryptogram found in Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun!. *Dipper mentions the Northwest family's false claims of being descendants of the town's founder, as revealed in "Irrational Treasure." *Dipper uses blacklight to read Journal 3's invisible ink first discovered in "Scary-oke." *During the ghost's attack, Dipper is frozen in a form foretold to be his last by the Shape Shifter in "Into the Bunker." *Robbie and Tambry continue their relationship first established in "The Love God." *Grenda charms Austrian royalty, hinting at the possibility of her marrying rich as revealed in a cryptogram from Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun!. *McGucket attempts to meet with Dipper regarding recovered memories, having been included in the hunt for the Author in "Society of the Blind Eye." *The laptop retrieved from the author's bunker is revealed to have been fixed by Old Man McGucket. It is also revealed that he broke into the computer's main frame, coming across a countdown clock that predicts imminent catastrophe linked to Bill Cipher. *Agent Powers and Agent Trigger discuss more readings from the Universe portal they began tracking in "Scary-oke." *The episode's ending cryptogram reverberates the cryptogram hidden within the show's title sequence. Trivia *A clip of the episode was previewed at the 2014 CTN Animation Expo. One of the attendees there was able to detail what occurred in the clip, claiming: *We briefly see a painting of a llama in the secret room of the Northwest Mansion, suggesting the llama on Bill Cipher's wheel might refer to Pacifica. * This is the first episode to be listed with two alternate names. *This is the first episode to use a shortened version of the theme song. * This is the first episode to have a different backwards message in the theme song. *Neither Stan Pines nor Soos Ramirez appears in this episode, although Alex Hirsch is credited for voicing both. **This is the first full-length episode in which Stan does not appear. **This is the second full-length episode in which Soos does not physically appear, and the second in which he is not at least mentioned. Cryptograms *The page section at the end of the episode says, "'5-4-23-10-15-5-10-9-4-1-16-23-4-16-19-5-19-19-11-5 5-4-23-10-15-5-10-9-4-1-16-23-4-16-19-5-19-19-11-5'" which translates to "'STANISNOTWHATHESEEMS STANISNOTWHATHESEEMS'''" when put though the combined cipher. ru:Тайна особняка Нортвестов Category:Season 2 episodes